Benvilios Diary
by Royal shadow1
Summary: the whole story of Romeo and Juliet from Benvilios point of view. Origionaly written for school. really short was bigger handwritten please R
1. Chapter 1

Are people born fools? I believe my friends were. They torment one another with dares doing one foolish thing after another!! However, I am their voice of reason even if I am ignored. I am Benvolio.

Romeo, my cousin he knew not that I was at that Capulet party with him. Mercutio and I we were there protecting him…well I was keeping all those people away while he and his lady met. I Fear I know not her name though I was just happy my cousin and friend was not thinking about that woman who held his heart just a few hours ago. Although when we left it, fell to the faithful helper to keep everyone from finding Romeo. I knew he wanted to seek his lady out. Ah though what a party! I still cannot believe we tricked the gates men. We wore antic faces and nobody recognized us. We sang and danced ahh what a time.

Mercutio and I often stay together during the day incase of him meeting those Capulet. Oh how this feud bores me. These Montague and Capulet's need to stop being petty before one of our friends is killed! I do not even know what they are fighting about! OHH call me a fool for tis what I am.

Alas, no luck finding Romeo perhaps I will find him tomorrow…I believe Mercutio is rather angry with Romeo for he said "Without his roe like a dried herring. O flesh flesh how art thou fishified! Now is he for the numbers that Petrarch flowed in. Laura to his lady was a kitchen wrench." I think Mercutio figured out that Romeo is seeing someone but she is much to pretty to be a servantwith most tired prayers ---Benvolio


	2. fun with friends

Hell hath no fury like woman scorned! HAHA  Hell is the fury of a woman loved brings about! HA, love for life hath made me drunk on air. Ahhh I feel I play the part of the fool. I should have stooped Mercutio today but alas my friend talks only to hear himself. However, sometimes what he does can be humorous…what am I talking about it was Hilarious! A nurse to the Capulet's daughter walked by today trying to be all regal, and Romeo, Mercutio, and I were sitting in the square and the nurse walks by. Romeo shouts "A sail! A sail" and then Mercutio and she go at it. Ohhh I pity the poor woman I do not think anyone should do battle with Mercutio for every smart answer you have he has a half dozen replies. Then Mercutio mocked her some more and we left Romeo with her. She needed him for her lady I guess anyways they went into the Church and made plans of sorts. Mercutio and I fenced for the rest of the day.

Evening ahh, my favorite time of day or well night…Romeo came back a while ago but went to his room. Mercutio and I wanted to go out and see the midnight town. However, when I checked his room he was not there. So we decided to go home with just a little fun on the way.

With no, Countervail

--Benvolio


	3. DEAD!

Stunning, Shocking, most horrible news!! Romeos gone! That coward that….ARGHH he should have known better then to leave me with Mercutio AGAIN!! Mercutio can only listen to so much reason!! He told me I'm as "hot a Jack in thy mood as any in Italy, and as soon moved to be moody, and as moody to be moved." ARGH! So while we sit at the fountain him in it and me next to those nasty Capulet's come walking up. Tybalt all pampas and boastful though why he should be eludes me. Tybalt asks of Romeo we have no idea were he is but we don't say that. While Romeo and Tybalt were talking, Romeo comes up in the Capulet's livery! Tybalt tries to engage him in combat but Romeo doesn't fight. So of course Mercutio does the fight goes on for a while with Romeo trying to stop it. While trying to stop Mercutio from going after Tybalt, Romeo gets in the middle and all of a sudden, Mercutio groans and goes down bleeding. Tybalt paled as he saw he stabbed Mercutio. The coward runs away! At first nobody thinks anything's wrong but when Mercutio curses the houses everyone seems to know it's not a game anymore. Then he fell and died. Alas Mercutio "Brave Mercutio has fallen." Romeo realizing what has happened to our friend ran after Tybalt and fought him. Tybalt is dead and our blood is even with the Capulet's they can't ask for more but they do! When we go to the prince for judgment they sing for Romeos' head fortunately the prince said that Romeo is banished. Romeo confuses me when Mercutio died he was angry not sad but when he killed Tybalt he was genuinely upset. My confusion runs as deep as the deepest oceans. I miss my friend Mercutio who is dead and I miss Romeo who is merely banished. ---Benvolio

I had spoken before the prince telling him what happened yesterday. I was so upset. I wished my blood sang for the best of the Capulet's to come fight me so I could join my friend. Ah, the darkness that haunts my soul gives me no fire to live but dulls it to ice. I mourn my friend he was practically my brother he made fun of me but he also taught me how to live even if I didn't want to.

The prince invited me over to his castle to talk about what had happened yesterday. While I was there, I realized that the prince was truly afraid he had made the wrong decision. He wanted to think about the feud so I told him everything I knew. That it was just normally a battle of wits and show-off sword fights. That normally nobody gets hurt, also nobody ever tries to break it up. The prince nodded and said "did you hear that Juliet is going to marry Paris? And That Juliet threatened to kill herself all because she doesn't love him and the word love to her is as different a word as rose is too ugly?" Shocked I shook my head then said "if I maybe excused you highness?" He had nodded then I mad my way to the church. Just as I has predicted Juliet was there but I recognized her as the man my cousin Romeo was in love with. Shocked I backed up understanding why he had been so upset in killing Tybalt. I can not believe him HE WAS CONSORTING WITH THE PEOPLE WHO KILLED MERCURIO HOW DARE HE HATH HE NO RESPECT?!!!! Ahh this makes so much sense though. Out of respect for my cousin, I will keep my peace no one must know I know. Ahh this is to much I must rest and try to forget what hath happened today God ye marrow ---Benvolio


	4. disbelief

Romeo is dead. Did I anger some god did I ruin my friends lives the second I entered them? My misfortune ridden shadow has killed my closest friend, my cousin, and my aunt. Romeo was found in the Capulet's tomb and Juliet was found with a dagger in her chest. Disgusting their foul deeds have ruined our lives while they ended the feud THEY MURDED MY FRIEND. My disgust for them overshadows the sadness and grief of their deaths. They have caused unnecessary death within our lives. Though I probably should have confronted the friar the second I figured it out I just couldn't I… I am a fool. I may have said this a thousand times and a thousand before but I am a no good fool who instead of trying to keep reason with our lives has in a way kept it out I feel I did this to all of us. Look at those people so friendly now that their precious feud is over. So friendly now that their children have died their friends have died why they are so friendly to each other because they are cowards. As soon as death passes the threshold, they will try to get rid of by peace by sucking up to one another. Can they bring back my friend, Tybalt, Romeo, Juliet, Lady Montague, CAN THEY HUH?? No no they can't and I can't forget what they did and as long as I live they shall not forget either. My disgust for the fools moves me to be as Mercutio called me "As hot a jock in my mood." AHHH I miss the Mercutio.

Forget to forgive they say well I'll never forget or forgive.--Benvilio


	5. revenge

I have found a fire to light my soul

A revenge to those who died unjust

The path for light eludes me now

The friar is at fault

With his words of love for all to hear

He helped Juliet and Romeo

Ruin our lives take our friends

He began it all

This is HIS FAULT

But does he take the fall

NO!!!

He gets away with it

His word is Gods

The man is a traitor

If a lesser man had helped the two

He'd be dead

But the old man is smart he planned his move

He claims to be Gods man

And soon my revenge will take place

Let him speak to his god face to face

-Benvilio


End file.
